


Cómo perder a un amigo

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: SMtown live in Seoul 2010. Changmin vuelve a subirse a un escenario después de casi dos años de hiatus y no tiene ni idea de lo que va a encontrar allí.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio _"Coordínate como puedas"_.
> 
> _**By Minnie:** Escribir con Chunnies siempre es un placer, a pesar de los problemas de tiempo, los imprevistos, las contingencias a la hora de guardar, o las temidas rimas/tiempos verbales. Porque pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el inconveniente, hay algo que no cambia, y es que seguimos entendiéndonos sin palabras, sin hablar siquiera. Lo que una no pone lo escribe la otra y viceversa. Sólo existe una imagen, repartida en dos mentes, que se acaba fraguando sin importar el cómo. Y eso es genial. _
> 
> _**By Chunnie:** Gracias missginni por la paciencia, por las risas. Escribir a tu lado siempre es una gozada, y esta palabra se queda corta, créeme. A pesar de todo lo que dices arriba, por encima de tiempos verbales y las “contingencias” para guardar el documento, sin importar la hora que sea o si el tiempo no nos acompaña._

Es libertad. Es miedo y es anhelo, mezclado con un alivio que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir, que no se había planteado que necesitase. Y es volar, alto y lejos, y recordar. Cada emoción, cada sensación que provoca sentir el escenario bajo los pies, el micrófono como una prolongación de la mano, la magia fluyendo en gritos que temía no volver a oír. Que a pesar de todo no olvidan, ni desprecian, sino que apoyan de forma incondicional.

Por una vez la sonrisa no es fingida. El rojo de los globos, de las gradas, llena su pecho e ilumina su piel. Y lo siente, como si fuera ese abrazo que ya no tiene, ese calor que perdió, mucho más importante que las palabras o que las voces.

Se sumerge en ese mar, sin enumerar razones que no consuelan, ni gritos que nadie oye. Se deja llevar por música que es todo y es nada, por movimientos tan ensayados que ya siente como suyos y por miradas que brillan opacando la luz de los focos. Que no deslumbran ni agobian, ni se vuelven molestas a unos ojos cansados. Sino que encandilan y traen consigo un orgullo que creía extinto.

Sabe que Yunho está en alguna parte, pero no lo busca. Su _hyung_ representa parte de ese cambio en el que no quiere pensar, un apoyo que siempre será incompleto, una parte de cuatro. Ese momento está reservado para después, para la soledad del apartamento que los espera, no para ese escenario. No para esa luz, ni esos colores, ni esa gente que no le importa, mezclada con los pocos que sí. 

Son _ellos_ los que lo encuentran y acompañan en esa pasarela que ya no acoge canciones, sino risas, en la que ya nadie baila, pero no existe quietud. Minho pasa el brazo por encima de sus hombros, apretando en un gesto de apoyo que no es necesario, pero que agradece. Y Kyuhyun trae el agua con el que lo devuelve a la tierra y salpica con sonrisas que siempre están ahí para él. Un juego del que le hace partícipe, acogiendo y protegiendo a la vez. Es un _“olvídate de todo y disfruta, porque mereces estar aquí”_ que no dice, pero que Changmin no puede evitar oír.

Y le hace caso. Lo persigue, alejándose de Minho y lo atrapa casi al final del escenario, sin dejar de reír. Y se sube a su espalda intentando seguir un juego que es en realidad abrazo, y un abrazo que es gratitud. Kyuhyun consiente y carga con un peso que sabe que es demasiado pero le da igual. Y se lo lleva a través de esa multitud de caras conocidas que son completos extraños, que deja de ver, y de sentir, y de importar.

El sonido de su propia risa es un conocido que hace mucho no lo visita, pero que llega para quedarse. Que reconcilia partes de sí que no sabía que seguían ahí y que extrañaba. Se siente al borde de un precipicio, con todas las emociones expandiéndose, llenándolo y queriendo tirar de él. No hay espacio para la calma, para el control. El oscuro silencio es ahora un grito resplandeciente, que cambia dolor por júbilo. Y cuando cae de las manos que se afanan por sostenerlo no lo sigue una inseguridad que se ha quedado agazapada en el _backstage_.

**—~oOo~—**  


Kyuhyun cae sobre Changmin, e inconscientemente le abraza. Parece que se está apoyando en él, pero es todo lo contrario. Kyuhyun vendería su alma al diablo para que en algún momento del último año lo hubiese hecho. Pero Changmin sobrelleva el dolor a base de silencios, de los que duelen. Quiere compensar todas las noches que sabe no ha dormido, para suplir los abrazos que antaño componían una sinfonía ahora rota. Lo ha visto enmudecer, y el silencio que acompañaba a su amigo, como un aura negra y devastadora, dolía, como duelen las cosas que te llenan la vida y ya no están. Ese no era Changmin, ese no era el compañero de juegos. Porque estaba demasiado lejos, en algún punto entre la libertad y la nada.

Por eso escucharlo reír es la mejor de las canciones. Una que sólo podía cantar él y ahora está entonando, alto y claro. Ha vuelto y ese pensamiento lo acompaña al mismo tiempo en el que lo abraza en el suelo, y esconde la cara en el hueco de su cuello, ajeno a los que se acercan para evaluar los daños. Kyuhyun sonríe sarcástico ante la velada pregunta de Key indagando sobre si están bien. _Ahora no_ , piensa, _pero vamos por buen camino_.

Changmin es fuerte, y huele a madera, fresco y embriagador. Ni muy dulce ni muy pesado. Como él. Aunque no lo parezca, su amigo es mucho más equilibrado y sereno de lo que las fans imaginan. Kyuhyun se ha sentido impotente, durante todos esos meses en los que la nada ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo de su amigo, donde la sensación de abandono cubría todos los rincones de un apartamento demasiado grande, cargado de recuerdos que se clavaban como pequeños puñales en la que había sido el alma confortable y acogedora de Changmin. Sabía que desayunaba pequeñas tazas de traición y durante todo el día se alimentaba de migajas de rencor. Y eso oscurecía la luz que rodeaba al _maknae_ del que había sido uno de los grupos más importantes de Corea.

Kyuhyun conoce de primera mano la sensación de soledad, lo inútil de cada gesto que no encuentra respuesta. Ha paseado por un infierno muy parecido al de Changmin y desearía ahorrarle parte del dolor. Pero han sido las luces y el escenario, los gritos de las fans lo que ha transformado a su amigo y le ha devuelto la sonrisa. 

Cuando siente las manos de Changmin abrazándole con torpeza, y el eco de su risa golpeando contra su pecho, Kyuhyun se siente bien. Los envuelve una paz que no es del todo tranquila, pero sí perfecta. Vuelven a ser ellos dos sobre todos los demás, de vuelta a un terreno conocido, sin peso sobre sus hombros, ni aflicciones, ni nada que enturbie ese instante en que se reencuentran. Porque en el fondo es eso, un reencuentro: dos personas regresando al inicio, a su esencia, recordando quienes son en realidad y qué son cuando están juntos. Y la sensación es tan embriagadora que se deja arrastrar por ella.

**—~oOo~—**  


Changmin no puede evitar abrazar con fuerza a ese hombre que es más que un amigo, incluso más que un hermano. Cierra los ojos y entierra el rostro en su pecho, acunado por un abrazo que lleva su nombre. Ahí puede permitirse confiar, puede permitirse creer que todo está bien, que el mundo es como tiene que ser. Ahí no le falta nada porque todo lo llenan esos brazos y esa sonrisa que pide disculpas por un golpe que no ha dolido. Su pecho se siente completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y el calor que le transmite va más allá de la piel. Llega hasta su alma, tan mimada y acunada como su cuerpo.

Lo siente a él. Por entero. Changmin se da cuenta cuando se pierde en esos ojos, en una mirada en mitad de la risa, más profunda y más íntima. Kyuhyun es más que su apoyo, más que el confidente de sus silencios, más que la cadena irrompible que lo ancla al mundo. Hace tiempo que es mucho más, que está tan dentro de sí que ya es parte de él. Nunca se ha parado a analizarlo, pero en ese momento _lo sabe_. Del mismo modo que sabe cuando tiene hambre o frío, cuando se siente feliz o lo consume la ira. Y parece tan natural como respirar, tan fácil que con sólo ponerlo en palabras puede obtenerlo.

Por eso no se lo piensa, ni permite que las dudas lo asalten o que se acabe la magia de ese escenario. Cierra los ojos y se acerca a su oído para susurrar tres palabras que nunca le ha dicho. La primera es un ‘gracias’ que siempre se va a quedar corto, porque implica demasiadas cosas, demasiados momentos compartidos y silencios rotos. La segunda y la tercera van juntas y dan voz a ese sentimiento que invade su pecho y que es imposible retener ahí. 

En la mirada que Kyuhyun le devuelve hay sorpresa mientras la diversión sigue presente en esa risa que se escapa entre sus labios. Resplandece con una felicidad que no sería completa si él no estuviese ahí, si no lo estuviese abrazando del modo en que lo hace, ni riendo como si no hubiese un mañana. No se ha dado cuenta todavía de que el lazo que los une ha cambiado de color, y Changmin no insiste. Llegará por sí mismo, siempre llega.

**—~oOo~—**  


Kyuhyun tiembla, arroyado por las palabras que se graban a fuego en su piel y más allá. Sorprendido por la comodidad de una expresión que no sabía que estuviese ahí, pero que suena tan perfecta y real que no es capaz de encontrar grietas, no en esa avalancha de sentimientos encontrados que le devuelven a la inexperiencia de los quince años. No sabe cómo reaccionar. Busca aturdido algún rescoldo de serenidad entre los gritos de las fans y la calidez que emana de Changmin, de la que no se quiere deshacer. E inconscientemente desea a partes iguales que se pare el tiempo sosteniéndolos abrazados, y que le dejen escaparse, huir tan lejos como le sea posible para no enfrentar algo que puede significar mucho más.

Siente un pequeño click en su cabeza recordándole que no están solos. Se levanta para ayudar a Changmin y cuando le da la mano para tirar de él la electricidad que le sacude termina rompiendo la poca estabilidad que conserva. Toda la gente que le rodea y el escándalo de sus voces lo golpean con fuerza devolviéndole a una realidad a la que no le gusta enfrentarse, no en ese momento. Se siente extraño en un escenario que hace escasos minutos era familiar y hospitalario.

Minho se acerca pero no lo ve. Sus ojos van más allá, sus sentidos están embotados porque toda su atención está en las dos palabras que resuenan en su cabeza y hacen temblar todos sus cimientos. Sabe que Changmin lo observa en la distancia, expectante, y en cierto modo intuye que puede leer la batalla que se fragua dentro de él. Asume que es el único entre tanta gente a la que tratan todos los días que es capaz de diferenciar la sonrisa protocolaria que planta en su rostro de las que reserva para los momentos especiales, las que son de verdad.

Necesita tiempo, pero sus dedos hormiguean de necesidad, porque en cierto modo ya echa de menos su piel.

**—~oOo~—**  


Changmin sólo aparta los ojos de Kyuhyun cuando Yunho se acerca. Puede reconocer en su rostro la innata preocupación del líder, deseando apoyar a su _dongsaeng_ en esos momentos tan importantes para los dos. Y por primera vez en meses, Changmin le devuelve una sonrisa sincera, una que le asegura que todo va bien y que con el tiempo mejorará. Hace tan sólo unas horas estaba convencido de que era imposible, pero ahora, con el olor de Kyuhyun todavía impregnando su ropa y ese abrazo que aún siente como un fantasma sobre la piel, el negro de su futuro se ha diluido para convertirse en esa niebla gris que envuelve al mundo justo antes de amanecer.

Porque es exactamente así como se siente. Expectante, como si deseara contemplar ese primer rayo de sol que se cuela entre las nubes para dar fe de que sigue ahí, de que no se ha dormido, de que no ha olvidado. Es despertar del profundo letargo en el que ha estado sumido durante meses y darse cuenta de que alguien ha sacado su cuerpo del duro y frío suelo para acomodarlo sobre un colchón blando y una almohada suave. Dos apoyos que han permitido que su cuerpo no se enfríe, ni se dañe, ni se petrifique. 

Ahora sabe que ese vacío de su interior no va a desaparecer, pero puede seguir adelante. Puede volver a vivir y volver a disfrutar y volver a sentir. Y atónito se da cuenta de que aún puede _confiar_ , en pocas y contadas personas pero puede hacerlo. Minho, y especialmente Kyuhyun, le han devuelto esa capacidad que creía perdida para siempre. Y Changmin sabe que no va a arrepentirse nunca de permitir que se cuelen tan dentro de él.

Para Minho el agradecimiento será infinito. Para Kyuhyun... para Kyuhyun no basta. Es un término tan pobre y tan descolorido para lo que siente que necesita acompañarlo de algo más, de esas palabras que ha susurrado en su oído, en medio de ese abrazo, llenándolo de una calidez distinta a la de su piel. Y que son verdad, cruda e innegable verdad. Tanto en él como en Kyuhyun.

Changmin apenas puede esperar a que se acaben los saludos, a que se apaguen los focos. Necesita volver a sentir a Kyuhyun junto a él para confirmar que eso va más allá de la euforia de un escenario lleno de gente tras un concierto memorable.

**—~oOo~—**  


Siempre que se apagan las luces Kyuhyun siente cierta amargura, porque en los escenarios se olvida de todo y disfruta con todos sus sentidos. Esta vez es diferente. Siente alivio, pero necesita asumir a solas las palabras que Changmin le ha susurrado en medio de ese abrazo. Espera a que los demás terminen y después de prometerle a Leeteuk que llegará a casa sano y salvo para que claudique y le deje encerrarse en el camerino.

Kyuhyun cierra la puerta con fuerza tras él y se apoya en ella suspirando mientras cierra los ojos. Y al abrirlos, segundos después, la figura de Changmin tirado en el sofá mirándole fijamente capta toda su atención. Su sonrisa es demoledora, entre traviesa y afectuosa, y obliga a su cerebro a desconectarse y a su corazón a latir desbocado al ritmo de las sombras y luces que se reflejan en el cuerpo de su amigo.

Es evidente que lleva ahí un buen rato, marcado por el hecho de aun viste los mismos vaqueros que sobre el escenario y su pelo sigue igual de mojado. Ha tenido la sensatez de abrigarse con una sudadera gris con capucha, pero es toda la concesión que ha hecho antes de encerrarse en ese camerino a esperarlo. Y Kyuhyun, por primera vez, no sabe muy bien cómo comportarse con él, como reaccionar ahora que están solos y que nadie va a interrumpirlos. Quiere acercarse y bromear como siempre. Quizás compartir una cerveza aprovechando esos minutos en que nadie les va a exigir nada porque ya han cumplido su trabajo. Pero el eco de su _‘te quiero’_ aun resuena en sus oídos, deteniéndolo. Porque podría significar solamente que lo considera su amigo, su hermano, su propia familia... Pero Kyuhyun nunca ha escuchado a Changmin poner ese sentimiento en palabras, ni ante él ni ante nadie más.

Por eso se queda junto a la puerta, sosteniéndose en ella, con los ojos clavados en ese Changmin que, aun siendo el de siempre, nunca ha visto. Porque esas palabras han provocado en él ese tipo de pensamientos. Y esos pensamientos han abierto la ventana a través de la cual lo contemplaba, revelándole que aún el más transparente de los cristales no hace justicia a la realidad, porque no deja de ser una barrera.

No está seguro de querer cruzar esa línea. Se siente indefenso ante la seguridad que emana Changmin, una que le mantiene anclado a la realidad, no como en esas historias que cuentan los dramas, vacías y pobres, incapaces de transmitir ni un ápice de la tormenta que dos palabras han desencadenado en él. Y eso es lo que más asusta, porque la marea de sensaciones abruma y lo sostiene en una cuerda floja. Quiere acercarse y no. Quiere hacer caso al impulso primitivo de perderse y arriesgarse llegando al otro lado. Siente que su cuerpo no le obedece, porque sigue de pié, y dos palabras que unen hasta puntos imposibles son las que le mantienen temblando, reuniendo fuerzas, sin saber muy bien el objeto.

**—~oOo~—**  


Changmin continúa sosteniendo la mirada de Kyuhyun, traspasándole, aniquilando miedos, desdibujando fronteras. Consciente de cada reacción, con el _'te quiero'_ que ha pronunciado flotando entre ellos, creando lo que podrían ser muros o lazos. Prefiere estos últimos porque la lejanía del cuerpo de Kyuhyun se le antoja fría.

Por ello hace un gesto invitándole a acercarse:

—¿De verdad vas a empezar a temerme ahora?

Su voz le arranca una sonrisa y diluye la tensión que se había acumulado en el cuerpo de Kyuhyun. No se mueve, ni siquiera separa la espalda de la madera, pero da la impresión de que un peso invisible ha desaparecido de sus hombros.

—No seas idiota.

—Y tú no seas cobarde.

—No lo soy.

—¿En serio?

No es una pregunta ligera, aunque su tono no implique la seriedad con que está hecha. Changmin no puede evitar marcar con un gesto la distancia que todavía los separa, que parece un abismo entre los dos, y ni siquiera está seguro de si es insalvable o no. Quiere creer que Kyuhyun no va a ser tan tonto como para negarse lo que obviamente hay entre ellos, pero no está seguro. Y no quiere que su propia inseguridad se una a la de él y transforme esa magia en silencio, en miradas esquivas y un olvido que no sería cierto. Porque no van a olvidarlo aunque lo pretendan, ni uno, ni otro.

Kyuhyun parece estar inmerso en un debate parecido. Sus ojos no se esconden. Por el contrario siguen clavados en él, tratando de encontrar respuestas que está seguro de que es capaz de leer en su rostro. Aun así no puede evitar poner la pregunta en palabras, como si no fuese capaz de creer lo que este le cuenta y necesitase la confirmación de su propia voz.

—¿De verdad lo has dicho?

No necesita más, entiende la pregunta. Son muchos años comunicándose sin hablar, a base de miradas cómplices y leves toques que demuestran lo cerca que han estado siempre de este momento. 

Asiente divertido, conmovido por la inseguridad y en el fondo orgulloso de ser el causante de ella. Ve como se acerca y sostiene su mirada expectante. Los movimientos son suaves y sin darse apenas cuenta ya está sentado a su lado. No puede ni quiere evitar tomar su mano, acariciarla despacio. Kyuhyun se estremece, y Changmin siente la necesidad de abrazar e invadir, pero se contiene, porque lo que tiene entre manos es demasiado preciado como para comprometerlo en un breve instante de locura. 

Lo que ellos han compartido, lo que tienen en ese momento, y lo que espera que sea en un futuro, es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido hasta el momento. Por eso lo mira, sin dejar de acariciar su mano, en busca en la otra mirada.

Y es Kyuhyun quien da el primer paso.

**—~oOo~—**  


Se acerca a Changmin por impulso. No es ningún proceso racional, ni algún tipo de estrategia. Es necesidad pura y dura. Está perdido en el roce de la piel, en la presencia de su amigo, en la definitiva realización de la espiral de sentimientos contradictorios en la que se encuentra, todos provocados por la misma persona.

Siente su mano derecha rodear su cintura, en un toque algo más inseguro de lo esperado. Sus miradas se encuentran por un instante que parecen siglos, y Changmin acerca sus labios. Por un segundo es consciente de que los suyos se abren, deseosos y apresurados, porque su cuerpo responde a los anhelos mucho antes que su mente. Siente el aliento fresco y embriagador, dulce y tentador como la nata montada sobre el más delicioso de los pasteles. Y se estremece de anticipación, sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, sus nervios bullendo bajo la piel… 

Sin embargo el beso no llega. Los labios de Changmin se quedan a milímetros de los suyos, entre la pasión y la ternura, colgados a kilómetros de distancia del resto de la gente, del escenario y de cualquier cosa que no sean ellos. Y sus ojos le ofrecen una salida que no quiere tomar, cuestionando la sensatez de lo que está a punto de ocurrir, si está seguro de que es lo que quiere, porque no va a haber vuelta atrás.

Kyuhyun no lo está. En ese momento no está seguro de nada, ni siquiera de dónde están o de cómo se llaman. Lo único que tiene claro es que quiere beber de esos labios, perderse en ellos y abandonarse a un olvido lleno de sensaciones electrizantes, de caricias que despiertan tormentas y latidos que provocan tsunamis. Por eso devora el suspiro que queda entre los dos y une sus labios a los de Changmin, completando un beso tan inevitable como la misma muerte.

Es mejor, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, mejor que nada que haya probado antes. Y Kyuhyun no es precisamente inexperto. Pero con Changmin se siente exactamente así, como un principiante, un adolescente que descubre sensaciones de adultos, que se da cuenta de que nada va a volver a ser lo mismo porque cada una es tan adictiva que ya no podrá vivir sin ellas. Cada caricia traspasa su piel mientras sus labios se descubren, conociéndose de un modo que nunca imaginaron, que no sabían siquiera que podían desear. Y cuando se abren, en busca de una intimidad que se vuelve insuficiente, cualquier duda o temor ha desparecido.

No es un tanteo, ni siquiera es lento o suave. La urgencia les sobreviene cuando sus lenguas se unen. Sus manos se vuelven avariciosas y buscan, tocan y acarician en busca de más. Sus cuerpos dicen adiós al aire que se cuela entre ellos, pegándose, descubriéndose. Sus corazones batiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado, sonoros truenos de esa tormenta que arrasa con todo, no destruyendo, sino creando.

Y Kyuhyun por fin se siente seguro ante algo que hace mucho que forma parte de él, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta.

  


  



End file.
